Collection of information using computer-enabled technologies is essential for business operations, especially in contexts where a third-party advisor or consultant provides professional assistance or services to a client. For instance, the use of electronic questionnaires or forms can be beneficial in collecting client information with respect to tax preparation, rendering legal advice or services (e.g., filing corporate documents), providing technical support, handling insurance claims, or seeking medical services. Oftentimes, the information collected is private or confidential in nature and, as such, the clients providing the information want to track (e.g., audit) or control (e.g., control access rights) how the collected information (e.g., stored as one or more data objects) is being used and who is using the collected information. Information collection has become exceedingly difficult in the current business environment, as many advisor/consultants and clients resort to using e-mail correspondence or shared data storage (e.g., a shared folder through a cloud-based service) as a means for collecting information. This can not only make it difficult to track or control usage of the collected information, but also make it a challenge to ensure that the information is being collected from clients by secure means and utilized for stated purposes.